omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega V: Redemption Chapters
Chapter 1: Exodus - S.A.T.A.N Finals begin with Bloodshock vs. Leviticus - Fight ends in victory by Leviticus - Mulkuth Empire invades Quartz - Drake Sunstrider, Hawk Sunstrider, Alexander Washington, Zoro and Leviticus defend the colonies ship through a variety of battles all over the colony, and outside in Mobile Suits. - The party fights Jack Curtiss. which ends abruptly as Jack's mother calls him home to do some chores. - Scout and Axel join party - Quartz begins to break down forcing party onto the pirate ship led by Scout, Drake, and Hawk. - The ship was eventually shot down, everyone but Drake and Hawk made it to the escape "ship" which crashed on a nearby planet. - Upon landing, Scout urged the party to wait for Drake and Hawk to rejoin them - Logan's (Leviticus) memory memory began to return to him, and Raizen discovered Logan may know information pertaining to his past or to where Genesis may lay. -Meanwhile Axel discovered a war underway between Orcs and other creatures east of where the party landed, sending a few members of the party to enter war. - During the war, Zoro turned into Spectre and began attacking Lex who went on the defense to protect himself. Dante Sparda tried intervention, but failed. - Drake and Hawk finally land on the jungle like planet in their mobile suits. - Hawk confronts Raizen on his intentions for hunting for Leviticus in the jungle, but retrieves nothing but a little pain from Raizen - Meanwhile Ruen shows Drake Hawk and Raizen the disc Genesis gave him before the battle against Belial, saying he must give it to 'the right person'. - Drake and Ruen hear noises in the jungle and investigate to discover Lex and Zoro fighting each other, and decide to intervene and give them a real fight. - Leviticus is grilled more by Raizen and Drake on his past, and knowledge of nicknames among Oblivion Party members. - a small girl named Rika from Oblivion appears looking for her grandfathers who she lost in the evacuation of Quartz and feels she recognizes certain members of party like Drake. - While the party is conversing over various topics, a group of nude natives of the planet come and begin capturing and seducing members of party...namely Logan >.> - Scout happens on the women taking Logan away and frees him from them, and also picks up the little girl Rika, and escapes. - The group then begins to hunt for the camp next to crashed escape pod, during which time Spectre took over Zoro again. Sin attempted to stop the fight, but was stopped by a falling Aori Kaji. However in the next instant Dante, and Kage were on Spectre Zoro trying to stop him, when an enraged Drake appeared and yelled at Zoro. Spectre Zoro reverts to normal. (note from writer Drake: well zoro never officially switched back to normal but later posts have him as normal...so uh yeah?) - The party finally made it back to camp, where Drake noticed Kage and commented on Kage's resemblance to Aori, prompting Kage to reveal he is indeed Aori. - Logan revealed his knowledge of knowing Aori was also known as Tori, which was a name only Genesis used. Drake assumed this was the man Genesis ordered Ruen to hand the disc over to, but decided he was mistaken by Logan when Logan declared he needed nothing from him. - Soon after a former participant of the 2860 Chronicles of the Sword tournament, Karu Takahashi, appeared and joined the party. - Logan revealed that Aori was brought back from death and soon killed after the events of Omega IV: Oblivion and was brought back to life another time after that. - Logan randomly appoints Aori to lead the party in search of water. After a small walk, Aori leads them to a river somehow. - While at the river, Drake, Hawk, Scout, and Ruen confer away from the rest of the group on Genesis and the reason for this new party to be forming, and how best to leave the planet. - Mulkuth empire invades jungle planet - Raizen and Karu come face to face and start fighting, only to be interrupted by the Mulkuth Empire invading, and meet General Aurelius - The main party is surrounded and met by Jack Curtiss again who leaves just as quickly because he forgot what the frozen flame looks like. - Drake, Hawk, Ruen and Scout return from their meeting and are met by invasion and rush into action. - Axel mutates to transport Drake and Hawk to their mobile suits to handle the mobile suits attacking with Scout in tow, leaving Ruen lex zoro and logan to defend - meanwhile the enemy keeps dropping from the sky continuosly - Raizen escapes into the woods avoiding General Aurelius' clutches, while Karu and Dante Sparda are caught and in the enemy mothership prison - Drake and Hawk return in the mobile suits and begin the air defense. - The enemies keep coming, Rika appears in the midst and is scared, but protected by Lex and especially Logan. - the Sunstrider mobilsuits fail and are destroyed - party all gather around Logan who is dipping into unconsciousness when a necromancer is released to revive the fallen enemies to continue fighting - Drake and Hawk urge the party to run, while they hold them off who are joined by Ruen and destroy the army and go fly to reunite with rest of party at a beach. - upon the party meeting up again with exception of Dante, Karu and Raizen, a second army, vastly larger lands and attacks, sending the party into battle once more. (note: party was fully healed via Giga-Phoenix) - Logan steals a ship, during the battle, and Drake flies it with everyone, except Raizen who vanished earlier on into space. - As they enter space, the mother ship picks up the small ship the party is in and imprisons them all - After being tossed in jail it is discovered by Aurelius that Logan carries the Frozen Flame. - The party is interrogated and informed Logan is dead, which is proven false moments later. - Logan appears in Axel's room by going through the air conditioning system, and fell through a grate. Together they freed the party. - Meanwhile Raizen destroys the invasion on the jungle planet, (officially named Shiron now courtesy Zoro) and steals a ship up to the mothership to find Logan to continue questioning him. He arrives at the ship as Drake and company enter docking bay, and they use the ship to escape. - After the party leaves, Logan is met by Scythe who reveals some revealing information to Logan and blows up the mothership as the party leaves - in space Drake discovers Quartz stands and flies back and venture into arena where the party finds Logan. - after finding logan the party splits to explore Quartz - after meeting up again Drake leads the party to terminate the Malkuth Empire Base in the station's administrative office. - The party defeats all enemies in the base, and discover a mechanical robotic tank in the upper level of the base. they battle, and eventually destroy it. - At logan's suggestion, the party heads for Aldurant,the party leaves Quartz and at Logan's suggestion self destruct the ship once in the Aldurant planet atmosphere and parachute down. - The party lands in an ocean, and catch a wave to the mainland, where they discover they must cross the planet to arrive at the enemy base. *Note: any corrections or additions desired? PM Drake at the Nexxus forums, or make them yourselves by signing up. Chapter 2: The Soul of a God - The party stay in a castle they discover on the main land, where Lex and Zoro battle again, with a casuality in Zoro's chocobo, Miss, Hawk and Raizen discuss Logan, and Scout rapes Logan as he sleeps - The party awakes and journeys to the enemy, on the way Aerith and Lexie strip their tops off, and flash the border control to allow the party safe passing - Hawk's energy is slowly depleting from a lack of blood supply to quench his vampiric needs. - The party encounters a group of violent giant frogs, that Hawk and Zoro make quick work of and destroy - Zoro and Lex battled once more for Zoro to avenge Miss, but Axel stopped them as Lex nearly killed Zoro - Scout suddenly decided to leave the party and flew away on her guardian force Sin, leaving the party behind, possibly never to be seen again. ;-; - Shortly after the departure of Scout, Raizen raises the point of Logan being an inadequate leader and forms a mutiny party with Axel and Hawk. The main party continues on without the rebels. - The main party enters St. Binah while the rebel party decides to follow them using Hawk to locate the main party. - The next morning, at the advice of Logan the party continues their journey on horseless carriages. Everything seemed fine until the carriage was near crashing, but the team work of Drake and Logan saved the party and the booze. - The main party lands at the entrance to the Theor Forest. - After a small trek into the forest, the party finds themselves hidden in a patch of bushes examining the enemy guards and formulating plans most of which involved various members of party stripping nude and seducing the guards. - The party ends up taking to the forest vines to avoid confrontation, and managed to reach the other side of the forest. - At the end of the forest the party meets Albedo who transfers the party minus Hawk, Raizen and Axel to Genesis' Castle on Oblivion. - At Oblivion the party meets Mephisto, who offers to teleport Hawk, Axel and Raizen to Oblivion, if the party can come to an agreement on whether they are wanted back or not. After a small debate in which most of the party voted the return of the three, and traded a sample of Danyei's blood as payment, the three were returned to the party. - Inside the castle, Drake shows the party, a portrait of Genesis, and Logan says they saw him hours ago, leading Drake and Ruen to begin attack Logan for what he meant, when they were interupted by a mysterious man, who turned out to be Damien of Filgaia. - After the reunion of Drake, Hawk, Ruen and Damien, Damien began trying to jog Logan's memories of their time of Filgaia training. - The party then splits up, and begins having sex parties, and casual talking, while Hawk and Damien discover a Sunstrider heirloom in the weapons room, which Hawk learns belongs to him. Immediately after Hawk appears in the main room and orders the party they leave the castle in an hour. - Damien explains to the party they must leave Planet Oblivion by using the gateway in Berial's old castle, and they cross the ocean using the electronic device to split the ocean and walked across to Anvil. - Once on the Anvil shore, the party resolves to steal a boat to travel to the fortress, and Ruen steals the boat, and Drake proceeds to pilot it. - While the ship was on route, a leak was detected in the base of the ship, and Ruen and Hawk went below to fix it, while everyone walked around lost on the ship. - Ruen discovered a large gash on the ship, and the party suspects an enemy nearby, with time abilities. - The ship came to a great wall, and the party never encountered the mysterious attacker. - The party walked across a vast desert. - The party reached the fortress and proceeded to hunt for Albedo. - Danyei and party discovered Albedo in his chambers asleep, and attempted multiple times to behead him but failed as the head grew back each time, and left him asleep and went to locate the gate. - Meanwhile unknown to the party, Scout had secretly been following them, and was now searching for them in the fortress, when Danyei saw her and brought her down the elevator to the gate. - Danyei began playing with the controls to the dial and got sucked into the vortex along with Scout, and ended up on Vanguard, an underdeveloped planet with a civilization level approximately equivalent to 16th-century Earth, ruled by Dwarves. - Moments later the pair were back in the party, thanks to some lucky typing from Scout who managed to hit the right access code for Oblivion. - After the party was all together again Drake entered the coordinates to Elicoor. - Upon arrival on Elicoor the party was captured and brought to Castle Airyglyph for questioning and holding. - While in holding the party is saved by Nel from the country of Aquaria in exchange for helping her nation in a war against the party's captors, by using advanced technology under the impression that the party is a team of engineers. In the end the party consents on helping the Nation of Aquaria due to Nel's hotness. - The party fights off the guard of Airglyph and make their way into the aqueducts of Airglyph. - The Party ends up walking through ice, and down icy slopes. - The party comes upon a two double doors, and entered a room to be met by a Giant Mutated Crab, and was beaten down by Danyei, Drake, Hawk and Damien. - After the battle, the party met with two of Nel's partners, Tyvane and Farleen, the party ride in a carriage to next destination, while Nel briefs them on the situation and technological needs they have. - The Dragon Brigade of Airglyph find the party, and Tyvane and Farleen act as decoys while the party escapes. - After the escape from the Dragon Brigade, the party turns and heads towards, Kirlsa, a Mining Town on which path they run into monsters which are simply disposed of by the party. - In the city of Kirlsa, the party decides to take rest at a local inn, while Lady Nel sneaks out to meet one of her spies, and is met by Logan. The two return to the inn together, and Nel tells the party to rest up and be ready to pass the Kirlsa Mines. - Next morning the party meets outside as Drake and Damien finish sparring, and head to the mines. Inside they meet a rock creature which is quickly destroyed by Porto's delay bombs. - The party exit the mine, where they left the Steady Hauler for Gregory von Dermein III, Administer of the caverns to travel back through, and found themselves on the Bequerel Mountain Path. - The group arrive in Arias, and make their way to a large mansion, the main headquarters of the Aquarian operation. -